The present invention relates to the lighting of objects having three-dimensional surfaces, such as plants, sculptures, merchandise and other defined objects.
It particularly relates to the glare-free illumination of objects intended to be centripetally viewed by a plurality of observers grouped around such lighted object. Conventional methods used to light three-dimensional objects involve the use of spotlights, ceiling lights, track lights and the like, normally beamed at and around the object to be illuminated from a distance, normally of several meters. Such lighting methods and devices have a number of disadvantages. A primary disadvantage stems from the distance at which conventional lights are mounted from the object to be illuminated. This causes not only loss of lumens, but a scattering of light. It is obvious that, the greater the distance, the more difficult it is to economically direct light with precision at three-dimensional objects having irregular configurations. An illustration would be a tall or spindly plant or an irregularly shaped object, in the lighting of which much of the light passes by and through such an object. Another serious drawback of such lighting methods lies in the glare produced not only by the light source itself, but by reflections of light from its components, which results in discomfort to the eyes of observers.
The present invention therefore is intended to be useful in lighting three-dimensional objects involving multi-direction and centripetal (radially inward) viewing by juxtapositioned observers on opposite sides of the object to be illuminated, irrespective of whether the lighted object is transparent, has openings or is irregularly shaped.
Known lighting devices are unsatisfactory when objects are displayed for viewing from all sides, e.g. free standing museum exhibits. The present invention addresses problems of this nature, as for instance lighting a sculpture in such fashion that observers grouped in a circle around the exhibit will each have an unobstructed, glare-free view of the uniformly lighted sculpture, or even of a sculpture having selected individual features lighted differently from the rest.
It therefore is a principal object of the invention to directionally illuminate three-dimensional objects, such as plants, sculptures and merchandise in such a manner that the source of light is not directly visible and glare is avoided.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminating apparatus which not only conceals the light source itself, but comprises components minimizing or eliminating light reflections from such components.
It is yet another object to envelop three-dimensional objects positioned above and in close proximity to said apparatus in dispersed light from said apparatus in a uniform, economical and pleasing manner.